Tides of War
Tides of War is a free live service for Battlefield V to introduce new content to the game. Unlike past installments, it replaces the Premium Pass and does not charge players for additional content. The system sees the release of periodic events that tell an overarching narrative of the events of World War II. This is done through the release of new maps, game modes, weapons, vehicles, and customization items. Chapter One: Overture Overture is the first chapter of the Tides of War service. It serves as an introduction to both the overall system and its features.Battlefield V Weekly Debrief - November 16th - Deluxe Edition Launch Special It was released on December 5th, 2018 and included: *The Last Tiger - Singleplayer war story following a disillusioned Tiger tank crew in the final months of World War II. *Panzerstorm - A multiplayer map set in Belgium, focused on armored warfare. *Practice Range - Based on the Hamada map, this training environment contains trials to improve shooting, driving and flying. *Vehicle Customization - Including tank and plane skins also nose art decalsBattlefield V: Launch is Just the Beginning Chapter Two: Lightning Strikes Lightning Strikes expands on multiplayer game modes available, as well as reintroducing Co-op, not seen since Battlefield 3. It was released on January 17th, 2019 and includes: *Combined Arms - Initial introduction of the co-op game mode *Rush - Return of Rush multiplayer game mode. This mode will only be available during this chapter. *Squad Conquest - Introduction of 16 player multiplayer version of Conquest. *Battle of Hannut - New Grand Operations set in Panzerstorm and Arras. Chapter Three: Trial By Fire Trial By Fire revolves around the introduction of the Firestorm Battle Royal gamemode, taking place on the largest map in the franchise to date, Halvøy. It was released on March 28th, 2019 and includes: *Firestorm - Battlefield's anticipated take on Battle Royale *Mercury - New multiplayer map set on the Greek island of Crete based on Operation Mercury. *Outpost - New gamemode coming in June 2019. *More Combined Arms mission - Two Combined Arms based on Fjell 652 and other improvements. Chapter Four: Defying The Odds Defying The Odds revolves around the introduction of new multiplayer maps across different regions of the Eastern Front. It was released on June 27th, 2019 and will include: *Al Sundan - A multiplayer map that is a conversion of Butcher and Bolt from Under No Flag. *Marita - New multiplayer map set on Greece during late 1940. *Provence - A 5v5 multiplayer map set in Provence, France during the mid-1940s. *Lofoten Islands - A 5v5 multiplayer map set in the Lofoten Islands, Norway and based on Operation Claymore. *Operation Underground - A multiplayer map reimagined from Operation Métro taking place in Vienna Austria. Chapter Five Chapter 5 will see the introduction of the United States and Japanese factions to Battlefield V and will take place in the Pacific Theater of World War II. It will be released in Fall 2019. Gallery Battlefield V Update – Chapter 1 Overture|Chapter 1: Overture trailer Battlefield V Update - Chapter 2 Lightning Strikes|Chapter 2: Lightning Strikes trailer Battlefield V - Chapter 4 Defying the Odds Trailer|Chapter 4: Defying the Odds trailer Battlefield V - Mercury Map Official Reveal Trailer|Mercury Map Official Reveal Trailer Battlefield V - New Marita Map Introduction|Marita Map Introduction Battlefield V Tides of War December 2018 - Spring 2019 First Roadmap.jpg|First Tides of War calendar released on October 2018 Battlefield V Tides of War Chapter 3-5.jpg|The updated Tides of War live service, featuring Defying The Odds and the the 5th untitled chapter. Battlefield V Tides of War Roadmap June 2019.jpg|Tides of War calendar for later half of 2019 Trivia *The "Fall of Europe" was originally intended to be the first chapter of Tides of War. This was changed, however, due to the release date delay for base game which affected the post-launch content plan.Dan Mitre - Twitter This cut chapter's assignment roadmap and names for each week (from October 22nd to November 12th) were seen in the Tides of War Dev Talk video. *Overture was originally slated for release on December 4th, 2018. Due to an unforeseen bug, however, it was delayed to December 5th.Battlefield - Twitter References Category:Features of Battlefield V Category:Tides of War